freedom_skies_domfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inter-Spacial Concordium (ISC)
"My god.. Its the INTER-SPACIAL CONCORDIUM! FALL BACK! FALL BACK!!" ~ Unknown Officer on Taloraan "With our frontier breaking off, our time of exploration is over. We have the Mantle, we possess the divine power of the gods. We must uphold their will, so that we shall be blessed with their kindness!" ~Thelius Yhiale, Fleetmaster of the 2nd Fleet Concordium The Concordium's Uprising From the first years in the 22nd century all the way to the 25th century, the Inter-Spacial Concordium has grown to massive size over time. Their technological advances have grown collosal, from the first Ion-core Drive, to the Quantom Slipstream Inhibitor. With this, their space-navy has grown to ships massive in size, such as the Knightwing Heavy Destroyer, or the Monarch Long-range Battleship. First Andromedan War and galactic travel The first war the ISC was incorporated into finally field-tested their weapon systems, it was between the ISC, the IKS, and the UFC and HM. When they first engaged the IKS, their defensive systems deemed successful, when the IKS' weapons failed, the ISC played part in their attack with the plasmatic phase cannons, thus tearing the IKS ship in half. When the ISC realized their power, they took place in every single battle in that war. As soon as they came out as the top fleet in the war and won, they restarted their exploration and began to conquer their galaxy. The ISC soon met the Orion Empire, in the Milky Way Galaxy, another galactic superpower, and decided to ally the Orion Empire as their brother. When they finally entered the Beta Quadrant, they reserved their militia power for when Orion needed it. Now, they are brothers in arms as they conquer the Milky Way together. Combative technology and abilities The ISC is mostly known for its plasmatic weapons, such as the Plasmatic Pulsaric Device, a weapon mounted on large ships which is able to drain shielding and ship systems rapidly depending on the opponet's size. They also have a large bay compartment of Plasmatic Torpedoes, Plasma Phasers, and Pulse Cannons. Their ships are usually equipped with Type-6 Tier 7 Fighters, which are fully multi-flux shielded and can fly to up to 380 miles per second. On the ground they are as deadly as their ships. These warriors carry hi-class Guass Rifles, infused with a plasmatic charge on the head of the projectile, which causes a large explosion that can kill large amounts of enemies and destroy a Tank in one shot. Their Phaseblades are their most signatured weapon, as they can throw them at someone and it will phase half-way, allowing it to kill an infinite amount of people in the way, then phase back-- in the owner's hands. They are equipped with multi-flux shielding and Tier 2 Centralloid armor. These warriors are always collosal; they stand at 9 feet tall minimum, and have the ability to lift a small truck. Their hand-to-hand combat is always a deathwish, as you cannot win against their superior technology or strength. When engaging, the beasts will most likely give a warning cry for two seconds - then charge their enemy at a speed of nearly 45 miles per hour. Their skills in combat are impressive, they are able to rip sheets of metal off a tank, or even deflect a shell back up in the air. They possess technology no one has ever seen before, allowing them to do this. They are also gifted with a sense of telekenisis, a common thing they will use on people who are weaker than they are. Late Technological Era Before entering the war, the ISC had already conquered two galaxies and a large portion of another in about 7 years, using the surrounding space as a ground for obstacles in which they'd use to their advantage; the battle of Inferus 382-A is most noteable when Shipmaster Inferus Yhiale led a Intalas battle fleet into the corona of a super nova, which is when they were sucked into a black hole. They have begun their mass shipbuilding for the New Age, in which their ships are equipped with new Antimatter weapons and Infratus Hull Plating, causing them to be extremely resilient in combat, and a major force to be reckoned with, as they are able to down an invasion force of nearly 200 ships without taking moderate fleet damage. The 2nd Fleet of Hydras is most noteable for this, where they were outnumbered 3 to 1, 300 ships to 900, yet they won only losing 67 ships. As of the New Age, they have begun policing the minor galaxies of the Universe as an unstoppable force, growing more and more each decade. At the current moment, they have reached 2,350 Quadrillion as their total population. Tactical strategies for ISC battle fleets Most ISC battle fleets come with two or three Monarch Long Range Battleships - these battleships are the largest ship ever recorded in any history book in the Milky Way. They are easily 76 and a half miles wide and 40 miles long. Armed with sixteen Plasmatic Pulsaric Devices, one Monarch is able to completely destroy a Phoenix Super Dreadnaught in two volleys. It also comes with Type-XVIII phasers, which are able to knock FTL projectiles out of the sky. With Type-i Plasma Torpedoes, they are able to easily best even the fastest fighters in a fleet, and can use Pulse Phasers to sever enemy observation decks. These ships are equipped with Tachyon Emission Casters, allowing them to pierce through any shielding. With two Quad-Flux Warpcores, they are able to fly to speeds up to 870 mmps, or 56,000 miles per second. They have quintouple layered Intarus shielding, making it EXTREMELY hard to damage the hull, which is also protected by two layers of Emergency Forcefields and Ablative Hull armor. The only known weapon to pierce the first three layers of their shielding is Antimatter, which is only possessed by the ISC.